Romanchak bhi, Romance bhi
by kushalTdareya
Summary: This is a Dareya centric story... How a nanhi si pari, Aishu, influences Dareya's relation...Will she be able to bring them closer ? Or farther apart...? To know please do read this story and please do not forget to review. Peep in guys...:)
1. Introduction

Hey guys...I have recently created an account in so that I could publish my story as well... I have written stories in many other forms based on my favorite couple. Currently I am into Dareya and I just love them to the core. They are so cute... And first of all i would like to appreciate all those people who write such wonderful stories on this portal. You guys have inspired me to write here on a new forum. Hope I will be able to meet your expectations as I have been able to with my previous stories!

Since this is my attempt to write a story on Dareya, I thought I will write an OS which would have a maximum of 3 to 4 chapters. Agar response and mila tho, I can decide to make it a little longer...So are you all in for it?

Bug bug bandh karti hoon...hehe...

Enjoy Reading!

Jhoota tamatars all welcome!

Healthy criticisms welcome!

**Romachak bhi, Romantic bhi! **

**Introduction:**

**This story would focus on Dareya mainly and would also contain Abhirika who would be supporting our Dareya. Daya and shreya have feelings for each other but haven't confessed yet. Daya knows Shreya likes him but he isn't so sure of his feelings. However he knows he cares for Shreya very much. Kya hum iss feelings ko pyaar ke alawa kuch keh sakta hain...hum readers ko tho pata hain magar in logon ko kon samjhayenge? ;)**

**A case has been reported and all the CID officers are involved in solving the case. The case is that of a lady named Reshma,aged around 30 years, who was found dead in her apartment. She has a daughter named Ashwarya, who was the only person present in the apartment in addition to the murderer and her mother. Ashwarya is just three and a half years old. She is completely shocked after witnessing this murder and is under CID protection now. CID fears that the next target might be Ashwarya. Ashwarya who is lovingly called as Aishu loves Shreya the most and hence ACP has agreed to let Aishu stay with Shreya. She also adores her Daya uncle and Abhi uncle very much and is very open with all CID members. However a tinge of fear is still within her though she is in the most safest arms. Let's see how Aishu will influence Dareya's relation. Will they come closer? Or farther away? **

**To know please stay tuned to this story which will hold ups and downs...**

Love Nitz!

A/N: Reviews dete rehna guys! It would encourage me very much! Thank you for patient reading. Abhirika will also be mentioned however it is Dareya based! :)

Dareya do not miss this! Hope to meet your expectation! Cya!


	2. Chapter 1: Bandhan

Hey Guys….

Thank you so much for your reviews …I haven't received much but I guess its anyways a good start…

**Mahesh15:** **Thank you so much for the review! **

**saney: Thank you so much for the review! **

**jebagomes1: Thank you so much for the review! I am also a very big fan of Dareya… I am very happy you liked the start! **

**kashyaprfg: Thank you so much for the review! It will be a good company ;)**

**ravu 161: Thank you so much for the warm welcome. Thank you so much for the review! **

**Topaz007: I will try to do justice to the crime part hopefully ;) Yes…I am also a big fan…Dareya hain iski laayak… ** ** Thank you so much for the review! **

**Blair.64: Thank you so much for the review! ** ** I will try to justice to the plot… oh ok…I didn't know that…Thanks for the info… **

**katiiy: Thank you so much for the review! **

Let's move on to the story anyways!

Healthy Criticisms are welcome!

Enjoy reading!

**Ps. Reshma is a single mother. Her husband died an year back by a car accident. And hence Aishu is with CID now.**

**ROMANCHAK BHI, ROMANCE BHI**

**Chapter One: Bandhan**

**At 5pm…**

**As it was said in the introduction, we see Aishu loves Shreya a lot and hence ACP sir has agreed to let Aishu stay with Shreya. Aishu enters Shreya's house and is very pleased with the way things are arranged. Infact she was very happy to see the toys that were kept at the corner, which her Daya uncle and Abhi uncle had kept before they came there. It was after a lot of consoling by our CID officers that she has become free with.**

**Aishu: **Shreya didi, aapke ghar kichna(kitna) butiful (beautiful) hain…aur wo toys mele liye hain kya?

**Shreya: **Haan bacha, voh tere liye hi hain…. Aapki Daya uncle aur Abhi uncle ne mangvaya hain…acha laga aapko? Asked Shreya smiling.

**Aishu: **Haan..bohut acha laga… smiling….meli mummy mere chaath khelthe the magal ab unko chot lag gayi haina…voh uncle bohut bule (bure) hain… meli mummy lo (ro) lahi (rahi) thi…. With tears in her eyes… Didi, mumma teekh ho jaaungi na? Very cutely and with a fear which every child has when they are away from their parents.

**Shreya**: arrey bacha roti anhi…wiping Aishu's tears and hugs her to calm her down….aapki mumma bohut jald teekh ho jayega…

**Shreya herself was in tears and didn't know what to tell this nanhi si pari about her mother. Anyways what mattered to her and the other CID members at that moment was Aishu's safety….finally wiping her tears and breaking the hug.**

**Shreya:** bacha aapko juice laavu? Aap juice peeyenge?

**Aishu: **olange waali?

**Shreya: **haan olange walli….said Shreya smiling and patting her cheeks.

**This kid had made a special place in her heart apart from another person. Aishu begins playing with the toys and Shreya goes in to bring juice and snacks for Aishu.**

**Shreya**: ye lo Aishu…muh kholo… and puts a nugget into her mouth.

**She feeds Aishu and makes her drink juice and goes in to keep the plates amd glasses. Suddenly her phone beeps. She opens and sees that particular name which always brought smile on her face. She smiles and opens her Daya sir's message.**

"**Aishu teekh haina…tumhe tang to nahi ker rahi haina? Help chahiye? Toh bol dena…Kuch intezaam kardunga.. ."**

**Shreya: **(thinking) Aww…yeh Daya sir kitna caring hain…pata nahi bohut pasand karti hoon unhe..magar pata nahi kya vo mujhe bhi pasand karte ho ya nahi…nahi nahi Sir mujhe pasand karta hain…isliye voh meri itna care karta hain..nahi Sir to caring isliye bhi kar sakta kyonki mein unki junior hoon… oh no pata nahi yah main kya kya soch rahi hoon...

Though all these thoughts were going on in her mind, the smile was still present on her face. Aishu sees this.

**Aishu:** Shreya didi…aap smile kyun kal lahe hain? Kiska message hain?

**Shreya:** voh aapki Daya uncle ki message hain…

Aishu: Aap Daya uncle se pyaal (pyaar) kalte hon?

Now this was a shocking question to Shreya. How did this little one understand her feelings and an intelligent mature cop like him didn't get a clue about her feelings. She was indeed amazed.

Shreya: Aap aise kyun pooche?

Aishu: voh na mumma bhi Amal uncle ki messages dekhe smile kalti thi kyonki voh use pyaal kalti thi.. Amal uncle bohut acha uncle hain….

Now this was a new piece of news. Infact a turning point in their investigation. Never had this Amal turned up ever since Reshma's death. And neither did anyone mention about him yet. As a CID cop she began her questioning.

Shreya: AApke mumma Amal uncle se pyaar karte the?

Aishu: haan…unhone khud mujhe bola…aur uncle mujhe gifts bhi diya hain…

Shreya: Acha teekhe…aap keliye..

**She moves away from Aishu and calls Daya.**

**Daya:** haan Shreya…kya hua? Sab teekh haina? Tumhe koyi pareshaani nahi hain na? kuch to bol de…

**Shreya:** aap mujhe bolne de tab na… smiling.

**Daya:** oh sorry…ab bol… smiling and embarrassed.

**Shreya:** Sir main bilkul teekh hoon, aap chinta mat kijiye…smiling… by the way sir Aishu abhi abhi koyi Amal ke bare mein bol rahi thi….Yeh Amal aur Reshma ek dusre se pyaar karte the…magar hume abhi tak iske bare mein kuch pata hi nahi the….

**Daya:** Amal…hmmm….pata karna padega iske bare mein, main Freddy se bol deta hoon… tum Aishu ka khayal rakho..pata nahi shayad agli shikar Aishu ho…

**Aishu comes running to Shreya.**

**Aishu:** Daya uncle hain kya? She asks sweetly.

**Shreya:** haan bacha…kya hua aapko baat karni hain?

**Aishu:** haan...she takes the phone from shreya and she begins talking to Daya…hello daya uncle…aap kaise ho?

**Daya:** main bilkul teekh hoon….aur aap? Aap Shreya didi key aha khush hona..

**Aishu:** haan…main bohut khush hoon…vaise aap agal mumma se milne jaungi tho pleach unse bol dena ki main unko miss kar rahi hoon…magar shreya didi mera achcha khayal lakh(rakh) lahi(rahi)hain…unse bolna ki rest kale taakhi voh strong ho jaaye…

**Daya and Shreya, both, become sad on hearing this. **

**Daya:** teekhe hain beta…mein bol dunga…aap apna khayal rakhna…aur Shreya didi ko thang mat karna…teekhe?

**Aishu:** Ok Daya uncle...Aishu good girl hain…

**Daya:** haan Aishu good girl… Ab aap Shreya didi ko phone dena…

**Aishu:** teekhe…bye Daya uncle..

**Daya:** Bye beta…

**Aishu gives the phone to Shreya and goes to resume her playing.**

**Daya: **Shreya…tum Aishu ka aur apna khayal rakna…main raktha hoon….

**Shreya: **Ok sir…bye..

**And gradually it becomes night. Daya completes his work and leaves the beaureu. He then leaves for Shreya's house. **

**At Shreya's house,**

**Aishu and Shreya are lying down on the bed. Shreya reads out a story for Aishu and puts her to sleep.. However it was becoming difficult for Aishu to sleep as she kept getting nightmares of her mother being stabbed. She was sweating badly. Though that innocent soul was calm till now, her inner fear began coming out. Aishu kept whispering "Mumma…Mumma…". She woke up from her sleep and hugs Shreya tightly. She hugs her back. Aishu begins to calm down. However she wakes up. **

**Aishu: **Shreya didi…mujhe neendi nahi aa lahi hain…

**Shreya: **kyon?

**Aishu: **Pata nahi…mujhe dal (dar) lag lahi (rahi) hain….aap yaha se kahi mat jaana…

**Shreya: **main kahi nahi jaa rahi hoon….Aap so jayiye… and slowing caresses her hair.

The door bell rings. DING DONG…

**Shreya:** ab yeh kon hain…Aishu aap yahi rehna..main abhi aati hoon…

**Aishu:** nahi…main bhi chaloongi aapke saath…

**Shreya:** teekhe chalo…magar don't make noise ok..

**Aishu:** Ok… And they both go out to the hall. They tip toe to the door.

And then they hear someone shout from outside: Shreya darwaza kholon…

**How couldn't she recognize her Daya sir's voice. She opened the door at once. Aishu moves forward and hugs Daya. Daya picks her up and moves in and sits on the sofa. **

Daya: Kaiso ho Aishu?

Aishu: main teekh hoon…aur aap?

Daya: main bhi teekh hoon…hatta khatta aapke saamne… said Daya smiling.

Aishu: vaise uncle main ek dlawing (drawing) banayi thi…mumma, main aura mal uncle ki…main aapko abhi dikhathi hoon…

Daya: dikhavo… And Aishu runs in to get her drawing. And that's when Daya turns to Shreya.

Daya: kab tak isse sach chupayenge ki uski mumma kabhi laut ke nahi aayenge…voh har din intezaar karte rahenge…

Shreya: Sir voh abhi bhi chotti hain…usse samajh mein nahi aayenge…

Daya: phir bhi uske aankhon mein jo umeed dikh rahi hain, voh mujhe dara raha hain…

Shreya: Sir aapko pata hain na kya hua tha pehle…

****Flashback begins****

**At Reshma's apartment when CID reaches there for investigation:**

**Purvi checks the body and finds that Reshma was stabbed. She searches the body other wounds if any. Daya and Nikhil are checking the hall and they find a rare kind of watch on the floor. They keep it as an evidence. Shreya goes to the bedroom and finds that it was a kids room as the bedsheet was of pooh's, the fan had Barbie sticker on it, there were toys lying around, and two cindrella cupboards (one small and one big). She understands that a kid is also residing in the house along with Reshma. She sees a little girl's and Reshma's photo hung up there.**

**Shreya:** Sir… she shouts.

**Daya comes to that room.. **

**Daya:** kya hua Shreya?

**Shreya:** Sir yaha par ek bachchi bhi rehthi hain…yeh dekhiye …and she shows the photo.

**Daya:** lagtha hain yeh bachi uski beti hain…magar voh bachchi gayi kaha…dekho yahi aas paas…

**And they both start searching the room for Aishu. Finally Shreya drops down to check under the bed and finds a little girl sleeping there. Her face said she was scared. **

**Shreya:** (whispers) Sir…She is here…and points under the bed… voh so rahi hain… gabrayi hui lag rahi hain…shayad voh kuch dekhi ho…

**Daya:** pata nahi…but pull her out…dheere se…usse sone do..

**Shreya pulls her out slowly and picks her up in her arms. Daya sees the dry tear drops and the fear on her face. Just when Shreya was about to move out of the room, she knocks off a toy…and CRRAASSHH…The little girls wakes up and gets scared seeing Shreya and Daya. She starts crying.**

**Child:** mujhe chodo pleach…Mumma kaha hain..Mumma…Mumma…Kaka…maine kuch nahi kiya…meli mumma bhi bohut achi hain…pleach unhe chodo…and goes crying and tries her best to get down from Shreya's hand.

**And that's when Shreya speaks…**

**Shreya:** bachcha hum log kuch nahi karenge…hum log aapke saath hain…aur mumma ko bhi kuch nahi hua hain…mumma bh teekh hain..

**Child:** nahi unhone mumma ko knife se mara…bohut khoon the….nahi mumma ko dard ho lahi haonge…Mujhe mumma ke paas jaana hain…please chodo mujhe..

**Daya and Shreya look at each other. Daya brings water for her.**

**Shreya:** beta paani peelo… and takes it from Daya and makes her drink…she calms down but they could hear her sniff.

**Shreya:** (holding her cheeks and wiping her tears) ab bacha suno…aapko kuch nahi hoga…hum haina…Shreya didi hain, Daya uncle hain...sab haina aapke saath. Aur maine Purvi didi se bola hain ki voh aapko aapki mumma se mila de…magar kya kkaroon aapke mumma ko chot pahuncha haina..tho doctor unko dawayi lagayenge, phir unhe rest karni padthi hain, thaaki voh strong ho jaaye…aapki mumma strong hona haina?

**Child:** haan meri mumma bohut strong hain…

**Daya:** haan mumma bohut strong hain…aap bhi bohut stronh ho…haina…vaise aapka naam kya hain?

**Child:** mera naam Aishu hain..

**Daya:** Aishu…yeh tho bohut pyaari naam hain…toh chalo Aishu aap Nikhil uncle ke saath jayiye…voh aapko chocolates denge…

**Aishu:** Nahi mujhe Shreya didi ke saath rehna hain… didi, uncle meri mumma teekh haina…

**Shreya:** Bilkul teekh hain…chalo…

**Daya signals her to go to the beaurue with Nikhil so that Aishu doesn't have to remember anything more seeing the crime scene for the time being. Daya and Purvi too complete their checking and moves to the beaurue. Aishu was a very smart child and it didn't take her any time to get adjusted to our sweet CID officers. She was very free with everyone and started relaxing herself in their midst. And it slowly becomes 5pm in the evening and we know what happened then.**

****Flashback ends****

**Daya**: hmm…pata hain…magar kab tak chupathe rahenge…aur iss Amal ke bare mein kissi ko kuch pata nahi hain…padosiyon se pucha…magar unhe bhi kuch pata nahi…

**By then Aishu comes running with her drawing. She comes and shows them the drawing. Daya sees the picture and it was so full of innocence. And that's when he notices a symbol made on Amal's shirt in the drawing**.

**Daya:** yeh kya hain Aishu…

**Aishu:** pata nahi uncle…aisa kuch tha Amal uncle ke shirt pe jab voh aaye the ek baar…aur muje voh bohut acha laga.

**Daya: **kya main iss drawing ko rakh sakta hoon…

**(We know how much a three and half years old child can draw. So imagine it in that way please. She is no expert. And the symbol was just a cross, so Aishu was able to draw it.)**

**Aishu: jee **aapko acha laga?

**Daya: **haan bohut acha laga…and makes her sit on his lap and starts tickling her. She starts laughing. Shreya sees them and smiles.

**Aishu:** Shreya didi…aap bhi aawo naa… idhal(idhar) beto…

**Shreya goes and sits next to him. They have an eyelock. **

**Aishu:** kya aap ek dusre ko pyaal (pyaar) kalte hon?

**Daya and Shreya were both shocked and they turn their heads away. Daya breaks the silence finally. **

**Daya: **hmm… aap..aapne aisa kyun poocha?

**Aishu: **Daya uncle aap mujse pyaal kalta ho na?

**Daya: **haan karta hoon..

**Aishu: **Shreya didi aap bhi mujse pyaal kalti ho na?

**Shreya: **haan Aishu bohut saara…

**Aishu: **Daya uncle bhi mujse pyaal kalta hain, Shreya didi bhi pyaal kalti hain…to phir aap ek dusre ko bhi pyaal kalte hon…chimple! Bolo kalte ho na?

**Her theory didn't make sense to them. Bachcha Aishu yeh maths nahi hain ki jab A=B and B=C, A=C…yeh asli zindagi hain…theory galat ho, magar Aishu ne sach hi ti kaha hain… ;)**

**Daya: **(in his mind)… jo main abhi tak samajh nahi paa raha hoon…voh yeh chotti si bachi kaise samji…hey bhagwaan bachale is choti amma se.

**Shreya: **(in her mind) jo mein itni dinon se Sir se convey karna chahti thi voh ye Aishu ne aise hi kaha…ohh…this is so embarssing.

**Shayad bhagwaan ne unki baat sunli. (ya main kahoon maine unke baat sunli..hehe..), Abhijeet aur Tarika aagaye.**

**Abhijeet: **Kon kisse pyaar karte hon? said Abhi with a teasing smile.

**Daya: **hain bhagwaan iska kami tha yah ape… gritting his teeth and smiling at him.

**Abhijeet:** tune kuch kaha Daya… winking at him..

**Daya:** nahi tho…tum log khadi kyun ho beto…

**Aishu sees Abhijeet and goes and hugs him. **

**Aishu**: Abhi uncle….

**Abhijeet**: haan Aishu beta,,,kya hua… and goes and sits on the sofa with her.

**Aishu**: ne…tarika didi bohut beautiful lag rahe hain…haina abhi uncle..

**Tarika and Abhijeet blushes. **

**Abhijeet**: haan bohut beautiful hain tarika ji..

**Daya and Shreya laughs seeing this…**

**Abhijeet**: ahan…abhi maza chakathi hoon… Aishu beta Daya uncle se poocha ki Shreya didi beautiful ho ya nahi…

**Aishu**: offo…main th poochna hi bhool gayi…Daya uncle…kya aapko lagta hain Shreya didi beautiful hain…

**Now it was time for Daya and Shreya to blush..**

**Daya**: haan hain…(looking at Shreya)…Shreya didi bohut pyaari aur sundar hain… Shreya's cheeks turn crimson red.

**Abhijeet**: waah waah..

**Aishu**: vaise aapko pata hain Shreya didi is the best… and raises her hands in joy…

**Abhi**: haan hain teri Shreya didi the best…

**And Shreya smiles and gives a flying kiss to Aishu which she acts as if she caught and touched her cheek. Daya felt that act cute.**

**Shreya**: main sabke ke liye coffee lekar aati hoon…

**Tarika**: main bhi aati hoon tumhare saath..

**Shreya and Tarika go to the kitchen the duo continues to play with Aishu.**

**In the kitchen,**

**Shreya begins making coffee. Tarika and Shreya continues to discuss on the topic of how and when they will reveal the truth of Reshma to Aishu. Suddenly they hear a big thud…and CRAASSHHH…**

**Aishu screams: SHREEYYAA DIDI…..**

A/N: Here ends the first chapter. This is the first time I am writing a story which contains some scenes of investigation as well. Will try to make sense however and encourage karte rehna. Thank you once again for the encouragement. Please review! Thank you!

**Love Nitz!**


	3. Chapter 2: Daraar ke Shuruwaat

Hey Guys….kaise ho sab log?

I am soo happy to see the number of reviews the story received.

My heartfelt gratitude to all the readers who have reviewed. I would also like to thank the silent readers, but silent readers please do review.

Thank you** to Ariana Dobriyal, disani, Bulbul, guest149, aash vin, Kiran, Latty, ShreyaDaya, Shilpa, ishika, Rajvigirl, Taima, shalu, Angel Srija, loveabhi, SADVIRK, sanika, Jasdeep, nikku, ishika, Topaz007, RK, katiiy, ruche, dareya123, rijvi, anupama mishra, Daya's Girl, Shah Khanam, jebagomes1, Mahesh15, kashyaprfg, .123, .50, ravu161 **for reviewing the first chapter.

**Bulbul: ya…you are right… Shleya did aul Daya uncle ek dujhle se pyaal kalte hain….hehe… :) **

**Guest149: hosh sach mein udd gayi…magar iss chapter padne ke baad, I hope aapke hosh na udd jayee….and thank you for the warm welcome!**

**Guest: Dareya confession ke liye rukhiye ji….story tho abhi shuru uwa hain…magar aapko jald se jald milenge…maybe 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter…not sure…**

**Taima: haan…Aishu bada banke CID officer ban sakti hain… hehe..**

**Guest log please write your name or any initials so that I can mention your names also! **

**Topaz007: thank you so much…hope I can use the character wisely! ;)**

**Daya's Girl: Thank you for the warm welcome.**

**Ravu161: zaroor…the three look awesome!**

**NOTE: Aur ek khush kabri….agar reviews aise hi acha milte rahenge tho I will make this an FF.**

Let's move on to the story anyways!

Healthy Criticisms are welcome!

If you have any confusion or any suggestions, please put up in reviews.

Enjoy reading!

**ROMANCHAK BHI, ROMANCE BHI**

**Chapter Two: Daraar Ke Shuruwaat**

**Recap**:

**Aishu was brought to Shreya's house. Daya completes his work and goes to Shreya's house. They have got no clue of Amal. Abhijeet and Tarika also joins Shreya and Daya. Shreya and Tarika go to the kitchen to make coffee and they hear Aishu screaming for Shreya.**

**Ab Aage:**

Aishu screaming: SHREYYA DIDI….

**Shreya and Tarika gets scared and they move out to the whole. They see Aishu scared and Shreya runs to her. The front door was opened and Abhijeet and Daya had gone out. Aishu hugs Shreya tightly and cries. The fear was clearly seen on her face. Shreya and Tarika had seen the window was broken and there were glass pieces all over. They sensed an attack and moved to the bedroom with Aishu in Shreya's arms. **

Shreya: kuch nahi hoga beta…main hoona aapke saath…chalo so jao…

Aishu: aap kahi mat jaana… plomise?

Shreya: nahin main kahi nahi jaa rahi hoon…Promise…ab aap so jao...

**Shreya and Tarika didn't ask about what happened then to Aishu and waited for the duo to return. Shreya slowly kept patting Aishu's head while Aishu was in her arms and put her to sleep. **

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen:**

**Someone had crept in through the windows and added something into one of the four cups placed there. This man then smiled wickedly and left from the scene immediately before any eye falls upon him. After going from there,**

Stranger: Ab aayega maza… Aishu…tujhe to mujse koyi bhi nahi bacha sakta…and gave out a wicked laughter.

**In Shreya's house:**

**The duo had returned back and moved to the bedroom. Aishu had slept off. Shreya made her lie on the bed and moved to the duo. **

**Abhijeet and Daya: Aishu teekh haina…**

Shreya: kya hua tha sir…

Tarika: aur Aishu itna dari hui kyun hain…baat kya hain…

Daya: Voh actually…and then Daya tells them what happened.

****Flashback Begins****

**Daya, Abhijeet and Aishu were playing and teasing each other when suddenly the window crashed and a stone landed on the floor. Aishu got scared seeing this and screamed for Shreya. Abhijeet and Daya saw someone running.**

Abhi: Hey…ruko….

**He opened the door and moved out to catch the man. Daya seeing Shreya coming out, moves out along with Abhijeet as he knew now Shreya would be with Aishu. However the man had escaped and the duo returned back in vain.**

****Flashback Ends****

Tarika: voh aise humla kyun kiya hoga? Stone pe kuch message mila….like agar vo chetavni dene keliye aaye ho…

Abhijeet: chetavni dene keliye aaya hoga…pata nahi…shayad voh yeh dikhana chahtha hain ki vo Shreya key aha bhi pohunch sakta hain…

Daya: pata nahi yaar…magar ab aur dhyaan rakhna padega…hum sab ke hote huyi bhi, use itna himmat… Ek kaam karte hain humme se koyi aaj yaha rukte hain..Shreya ke saath..

Shreya: Nahi sir…main hoona yaha ….I will take care…vaise bhi mujhe ab neend nahi aane waali hain… Aap mein se kisiko yaha rahne ki zaroorat nahi hain…

Daya: Magar Shreya…Tum akele kaise…tum bhi thaki hui ho…

Shreya: nahi sir…I am fine…

Daya: magar Shreya…

Shreya: sir…

Daya: hmmm…ok…but be careful… **still not sure, but he believed his love that she would take care of herself as well as Aishu…hmmm… (Did he just call her 'his love'? or did I? ;)….hmmm….Daya manne ye na manne…hume pata hain ki he loves her…) **

Shreya: ya…main sab keliye coffee leke aati hun…

Tarika: nahi tum yaha beto Aishu ke saath…main leke aati hoon…

**Tarika goes and gets the coffee for everybody. She goes and gives Abhijeet and then moves to Daya. When Daya was about to take a cup,**

Shreya says: sir who meri cup hain….sorry… and smiles at him…

**Daya smiles at her and takes another cup. Shreya takes her cup and Tarika takes the last cup. They all drink their coffee and got ready to leave. Abhijeet and Tarika move sout first after bidding good bye to Shreya. Daya goes to Aishu, kisses her upon her forehead and moves out of the bedroom. **

Daya: Take care of Aishu… aur kal main kisi ko bhej dungi yeh window repair karne ke liye..

Shreya: ok sir…good night… she felt her head heavy.

Daya: Good Night…

**Daya too leaves and goes to his house. Shreya closes the door and moves to her bedroom. She felt her eyes heavy and was slowly closing all by itself. **

Shreya: nahi main nahi so sakti…I need to be careful…thakan ke vajh se I guess…

**She jolted the bedroom door and made sure all the windows were locked. Then she moved to the bed and lied down beside Aishu and kept caressing her. Gradually, before she even realized, she gradually drifted off into sleep. **

**Next day morning, At 7 am.**

**Shreya wakes up and stretches her arm. She happily goes and opens the curtain and let the light fall into the room. She then turns to check upon Aishu and gets shocked. The bed just had a bedsheet, two pillows on it and a comforter. AISHU WAS NOWHERE ON THE BED. Shreya felt the floor slipping away from beneath her. Shreya calls out for Aishu.**

Shreya: Aishu….AIshu…

**She looks under the bed, behind the curtains and searched the whole room. Then she saw the jolt on the door was broken. **

Shreya: Aishu tu kaha hain…Shreya didi ko yhe mazak bilkul pasand nahi aa rahi hain…baahar aa jao bacha…please….

**She opened the door and ran out to the hall and searched the hall, the kitchen, the toilets. But found Aishu nowhere. Her eyes started tearing up. She then moves to the front door to go out and finds the front door lock broken. She went out and searched her immediate surroundings but found Aishu nowhere. Though her brain understood what might have happened, her heart was still not ready to believe. She broke down there itself and fell to the ground crying. She still remembers how Daya had entrusted her the duty of taking care of Aishu. He knew there was danger all over and hence also suggested of letting someone stay there the previous night. **

Shreya: ab main kaise Daya sir ko bolungi….kaise main unhe face karoongi…sir sahi keh rahe the…kisi ko mere saath rehna chahiye tha… kya main ek chotti si bachi ko bhi sambhaal nahi sakti… pata nahi main kaise so gayi…itni bhi thaki hui nahi thi main…..kaise CID officer hoon main…and continued crying….

**Finally she got up controlling herself and goes back in to call Daya and tell. However her hands were shivering. She didn't have the courage to tell him. She hence decided to tell Abhijeet. She calls him up.**

Abhijeet: hello…Shreya… kya baat hain…. He didn't get a reply from the other side and he could her sniff through the phone…Now he got tensed.

Abhijeet: kya hua Shreya…bolo…tum teekh hona? Aishu teekh haina? Bolon….

Shreya: Sir…and starts crying.

**Now Abhijeet understood that situations were not so good. **

Abhijeet: ruko Shreya…main aati hoon…

**He calls Tarika too and asks her also to come up to Shreya's house as she could handle her better. He decided not to tell Daya anything then. He would call him up once he himself got to know what the issue is. Both Abhijeet and Tarika reach Shreya's house at the same time. They see the door was opened. Infact they saw the lock broken. They move forward and see Shreya sitting and crying. **

**Tarika goes to Shreya and keeps her hand on her shoulders. **

Tarika: Shreya….

Shreya seeing Tarika, hugs her.

Abhijeet: kya baat hain…Shreya bolon…Aishu kaha hain…calmly he asks her.

Shreya: Sir Aishu yaha nahi hain….wo pata nahi kaise mere aankh lag gayi aur mein so padi…mujhe kuch pata nahi chala…aur jab mein subah utthi tab dekha ki Aishu yaha kahi par bhi nahi hain…She describes what happened that morning.

Abhijeet: Shreya tum aise kaise so sakti hain… voh log yeh lock thodne mein atleast awaz kiya ho…aur tumhe kuch pata nahi chala….

Shreya: nahi sir…vahi tho…sir main ek chotti si bachchi ko bhi sambhaal nahi saki…pata nahi main itna sothi bhi nahi hoon….aur phir bhi…and continues crying. She was feeling guilty.

Abhijeet: dekthe hain kuch milta hain ki nahi…**and is about to move to search the place for further clues.**

Shreya: sir….

Abhijeet: haan Shreya…

Shreya: voh…Daya Sir…

**Abhijeet himself didn't know how to put this forward to Daya. Daya wanted to make sure that Aishu is safe and that's the reason he wanted someone else to stay up with Shreya. But now he didn't know how Daya would react when he hears this. However, Abhijeet gathers some courage and calls up Daya and asks him to come to Shreya's house. Daya come to Shreya's house and sees the search going on. He goes to Abhijeet.**

Daya: Boss, yeh kya ho raha hain… and he sees Shreya too crying.

Daya: bolon…kya hua hain….Shreya ro kyun rahi hain…. Aur Aishu kaha hain…voh teekh haina….

Abhijeet: Daya…Aishu is missing. And he tells him what happened the previous night.

**Daya was shocked and also got angry. He remembers his promise.**

****Flashback Starts****

**The previous night at Shreya's house, Abhijeet gets a call in between and moves out to talk.**

Aishu to Daya….

Aishu: aap uss uncle ko pakda jo mumma ko knife se maala (maara)?

Daya: bohut jald pakdenege bacha…

Aishu: aur agal unhone mujhe knife se maala tho?

Daya: nahi marenge…kaise marenge…main hoona …main apko kuch hone nahi denge…

Aishu: Plomich?

Daya: Pukka Promise! Smiling…

****Flashback Ends****

Daya: Aise kaise ho sakta hain…Shreya aise kaise so sakti hain… uske pass se kissi ko utha ke chale aur use to bilkul pata nahi chali ki…how is that possible…who utni thak gayi thi…

**Daya goes to Shreya.**

Daya: maine tumse kaha tha ki hum mein se koyi yaha rahenge…phir bhi tumne nahi suna…tumhare bharose maine uss chotti si bachchi ko yah ape chodha….voh bhi tum par kitna vishwas karti thi ki tum use kuch hone nahi denge… phir bhi tum uss chotti si bachi ko sambhaal nahi saki…yeh kaise neend thi…teekhe mujhe pata hain tum thaki hui thi…isliye amine kaha ki koyi yaha tumhare saath rahe….tumne hi mujhe vishwass dilaya ki tum usse kuch hone nahi denge…phir bhi… kuch bologe bhi…

Shreya: *still crying* sir mujhe pata nahi chala ye sab kaise hua…I don't know….jab main utthi maine use nahi dekhi…aur phir maine sabko bulaya…sir pata hain meri galti hain…

Daya: cuts her…haan tumhari hi galti hain…pata nahi tha ki tum ek CID officer hoke itna laaparva ho sakta hain…

Abhijeet: Daya,…sambhaalo apne aap ko….aur Shreya ne bola na ki usse khud pata nahi hain ki yeh kaise hua..

Daya: that's the problem…usse khud pata nahi chali..kyun? kyun pata nahi hain…ek CID officer ko sone ke wakt bhi hosh mein rehna zaroori hain…and agar usse kisi ki suraksha ke liye rakha ho tho usse sona hi nahi chahiye…yah phir hosh main hona chahiye… yeh tho… looking at Shreya.

**Shreya was feeling more and more guilty. **

Abhijeet: tum gusse mein kuch zyada hi bol rahe hon…yaar kisi se bhi ho sakta hain…

Daya: agar ye kissi aur se hua ho tho shayad main itna dukhi nahi hote…ispar tho mujhe bohut vishwas tha…vishwas ko thoda hain….baar baar mujhe Aishu ko diya hua promise yaad aate hain ki main usse kuch hone nahi denge… Hope she is fine.

**Daya glares at Shreya once more and moves out from there angrily.**

Shreya: maine daya sir ka vishwas thoda….haan main daya sir ka vishwas thoda…main CID mein rehne ki kaabil nahi hoon…main resignation de dungi…main ek chotti si bachchi ko bacha nahi paayi… **and cries. Tarika consoles her.**

Abhijeet: yeh tum kya anaap shanaap bol rahi hon….Aishu ko sirf kidnap kiya…kuch hua nahi use…hum usse doondh nikhalenge…aur kya resignation ke bare mein bol rahi hon….tum kahi nahi jaa rahe ho..

Shreya: nahi sir…Daya sir teekh keh rahe hain…main CID mein rehne ki kaabil nahi hoon…

Abhijeet: Aisa nahi hain Shreya…voh gusse mein hain…voh ye man se nahi keh raha hain…

Shreya: sir gusse mein sab log sach bolte hain….aur pata hain Daya sir gusse mein hain…phir bhi job hi unhine khaha vo galat tho nahi hain… so I have decided to resign.

Abhijeet: agar tum resignation denge to phir tum Aishu ko kaise doondhenge?

Shreya: bhagwaan kare sab teekh hon…Aishu ko doondhne ke baad main apni resignation de dungi….

Abhijeet: voh hum tab dekhenge…ab jaake ready ho jaa…hum bureau chalet hain…

**Shreya smiles sarcastically and moves in to get ready.**

Abhijeet: Shreya itni laaparva nahi hain…zaroor kuch aur baat hain…

Tarika: tum kehna kya chahte hon?

**Shreya comes out ready.**

Abhijeet: Shreya kya tumhe so jaane se pehle sir bhaari bhaari sa laga…?

Shreya: haan sir…aur sone se pehle aisa laga ki koyi meri aankh forcefully bandh kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: tum sone se pehle kuch khayi piyi thi?

Shreya: nahi sir…sirf coffee piya tha…aap sab logon ke saath…

Abhijeet: hmm… Ek kaam karo…tum jaake baitho…main abhi aati hoon.

**Abhijeet goes into Shreya's bedroom and finds her coffee glass still there. He takes it and leaves from there along with others.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here ends the chapter.**

**A/N: Hope you liked the story. Readers have asked me to make the chapters longer. Guys, I will be giving you regular updates and hence it will be difficult to give you any longer update. Sorry :( But Hope to do justice to the expectation you guys hold when I give you regular updates. Thank you once again! DO REVIEW! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET!**

**Love Nitz!**


End file.
